Cat Naps
by rubisora18117
Summary: Series of one-shots relating to Kitty Daze. How did Jonouchi and Kaiba meet? What happened at graduation? How did the others find out about the cats? All those questions and more are finally answered!
1. Chanced Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I, rubisora18117, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters, or anything in relation to the series.

**Note: **This fic will be confusing at times if you haven't read Kitty Daze. It is advised for you to read it before this. OCs and some parts of the plot are carried over from that fic.

Those who haven't read Kitty Daze, these one-shots (along with the original fic) was based of a concept in a different anime. I will explain the anime this fic was based off at the end.

For this one-shot, it is fine to read before Kitty Daze. In fact, if you read this before the original, it would give you more of a sense of how the anime where the idea came from was like.

**One-shot warning:** This one-shot has very mild, implied violence.

**Random talk:** Rubi-chan here! Welcome to my first ever one-shot collection! This one is special as it actually relates to another fic of mine, Kitty Daze. Hence the name, Cat Naps! Like it says in the warning, it is a good idea to read Kitty Daze before the one-shots.

If you decide against this suggestion and are confused at the end of this one-shot, I will explain a few things that might help

So, to all my loyal fans of Kitty Daze and any new readers, I present to you the first one-shot of Cat Naps! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chanced Meeting**

It was official; the day after a storm _was_ just as bad as the storm itself. Everything was wet and it was still fairly humid. It was impossible to find a nice dry place they could stay while keeping out of sight. To top it all off, his hair was practically sticking up!

The boy sighed, trying to tame his brown hair once more. Blue eyes shone in frustration as his tail and ears twitched, clearly showing he was annoyed. His outfit consisted of a while long sleeved shirt, black short sleeved hoodie jacket that was opened to reveal a red t-shirt, blue cargo pants, and gray sneakers. All of this clung to his body due to being out in the rain all night. Yup, he really hated the rain right now.

His younger brother, on the other hand, was enjoying his misery. The short, ebony haired child was on the floor, laughing, making sure his black tail wouldn't get squashed. His gray eyes were closed so tears wouldn't fall. His black jacket, white shirt, tan pants, and blue sneakers were just getting even dirtier from being on the ground. The elder rolled his eyes at the younger's actions.

"Laugh it up," the elder said. "See if I get you food."

"Sorry, nii-sama, nya! You look silly, nya," the younger said, as he calmed down. The growl of a stomach filled the alleyway. Both children looked at the younger's stomach, knowing that it was the cause of the sound. "I's hungry, nya…"

"I'll go get some," the elder said, giving a mock sigh of annoyance. "Make sure to stay here and out of sight. You don't want to be taken from me, do you?"

"No! I go hide, nya!" the child yelled. "Just come back fast, nya!"

The brunet laughed as he ruffled his brother's hair. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Now go hide." The younger nodded before dashing off to find a hiding place. The elder stood there until he was sure his brother was hidden well. He nodded when the child was fully hidden and took off down the alley.

It didn't take long before the boy found something for them to eat. He could smell some fish in a package near a dumpster. Sure, it didn't smell fresh, but it was at least edible. The boy assumed that someone forgot about it, which meant anyone had a right to it. He smiled as he ate a little bit of the fish before grabbing some for his little brother.

Just as he was about to head back, there was the sound of dogs growling behind him. He could feel the heat from the dog's breath on his back. His instincts were telling him to run, but his body just froze in fear. One of the dogs barked, jumpstarting his brain. He ran with the dogs hot on his trail.

* * *

Jonouchi Katsuya was walking with his mother and sister to the shopping district. Today was his eight birthday and they were going out to get ingredients for dinner tonight, kare rice. (1) His mother didn't even have to ask what he wanted for his birthday dinner since he would just ask for his favorite anyway.

"Mama, what's that noise?" the little blond child asked as he pulled his mother's hand. "I can hear dogs, but there is another noise." His mother listened to see what her son was talking about. She could hear two dogs barking and growling from a nearby alley. Yet, she could also hear a faint sound that was masked by the dogs. It only took a few seconds to figure out what it was.

"I think it's a cat, Katsuya," she replied. "Sounds like it's in pain."

"Then we have to help it!" Jonouchi yelled. He let go of his mother's hand and took off down the alley. He didn't hear his mother yelling for him to come back, nor his sister asking what was going on. His attention was on the cat's cry of pain.

* * *

The brunet boy was curled up into a ball in an attempt to protect himself from the attacking dogs. He almost escaped if he didn't trip. Even with all the injuries he was receiving, the pain from his ankle was the worst. He could only assume he had twisted, if not broken, it from the fall.

"Please!" he cried. "Someone, help me!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" someone yelled. "Go away!"

The dogs attention was shifted to the newcomer. The boy didn't dare look up to see his possible savor in fear the dogs would resume their assault on him. There were a few more shouts before the boy heard the dogs take off. Only then did he look at the one who saved him. A boy no older than ten stood a few feet away. His golden blond hair shined and warm brown eyes seemed like he was a young angel or something.

"Are you okay?" the blond child asked as he bent over the other to pick him up. His eyes widened when he got a closer look at the injuries. "Ah! Mama! Kitty needs some help!"

The injured one could feel himself being picked up. Warm arms surrounded his body, making him drowsy. The last thought in his mind was if his little brother was still hiding.

* * *

He didn't expect to wake up. He really thought those dogs were going to kill him the same way his mother and little brother's litter mates were killed. What he didn't expect was to be laying on a soft surface, bandaged up, and the same blond angel that saved him hovering over him.

"He's awake!" the blond yelled. "Mama! He's awake!"

"Not so loud, Katsuya," a woman standing next to the boy scolded. "I can see he's awake. I didn't expect him to wake up after six hours considering what happened. He must be a fighter."

"Can we keep him?" the child now named Katsuya wined. "Think of it as my birthday present if you want! I even have a name for him!"

The woman sighed, giving a soft smile. "I guess it's okay. I see no reason why not. We already got you something, but I guess having the little guy around won't be too bad. And I'm sure your father wouldn't mind the little one around."

"What little one?" a man asked. The brunet tried to turn his head to see who it was, but he was just too weak to even move a centimeter.

"Daddy!" the blond yelled as he moved out of sight of the brunet. He could hear a young girl also squealing the same word. "I found a cat that some dogs were hurting! Can we keep him? I already got a name for him!"

"What is today? Pickup Strays Day?" the man laughed. "I found this kitten hiding in some cardboard boxes and looked pretty hungry. I couldn't leave him out there."

"So cute!" the girl said. "I wanna call him Mokuba!"

"Nii-sama, nya?" a meek voice asked, catching the brunet's attention. A few minutes later, he could feel his younger brother hug him as hard as he could. "Nii-sama! I was scared when you didin't came back, nya! Then the big man found me and took me here, nya!"

"Sorry," the brunet whispered, hugging his little brother as best as he could. "You're safe now, that's all that matters."

"Strange," the man said quietly. "It's like they already know each other. Guess we don't have an option."

"Looks like we have two new pets," the woman sighed. "So, what do you want to call this one, Katsuya?"

"Seto!" the boy shouted, appearing in the brunet's view once more. "I'll call him Seto-chan!"

"Seto," the brunet whispered. "I like it."

**

* * *

**

Owari

(1) Kare rice is curry rice. I just like saying kare rather then curry. Either way, it really is Jonouchi's favorite food.

**Random talk:** For those who didn't take my advice and are really lost with what happened, the idea for Kitty Daze came from an anime "Magical Meow Meow Taruto" (so says my DVD even though the "Meow"s are "Nyah"s in Japan). In the series, cats see each other as small humans (about thigh high for an adult human) with cat ears and tail. They also speak human language. Yet, for us humans, cats just look like cats and say "meow". Yes, that means Kaiba and Mokuba are cats and Jonouchi is human.

For those who did read Kitty Daze, now you know how Kaiba and Jonouchi met. A few things had to change from what I wanted. Mokuba was going to be hiding for a few days before Shizuka would find him. But I just couldn't be that mean to Mokuba since I think I pick on him enough in my fics, including non-posted fics…

Now for a request to my readers. My goal is to have at least 10 one-shots for this collection. So far I only have 8 planed. This is where you guys come in! Feel free to leave a review with suggestions on what you would like to read. The only requirements are that the ideas have to be PG-13 (no lemons for I don't want to scare my beta off) and has to relate to Kitty Daze in some way. Who knows, I might use it! Better yet, I might have that idea planed and you give me more ideas for it!

Until next time!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	2. Pink Snow

**Random talk:** This one comes from chapter 7 of Kitty Daze. It's starts off as an expanded version of Jonouchi's dream, only from Seto's perspective. I kinda want to say that you should read Kitty Daze before this, but you may not have to.

Since I got annoyed, fast, with saying Katsuya's mom and Katsuya's dad, I'm calling them Mama and Daddy respectively.

**Warnings:** This one shot contains shonen-ai (which will be more along the lines of one-sided). I guess you can say there are OOC moments, but Seto is like, what? Eight?

**

* * *

**

Pink Snow

A few months have passed since Seto and Mokuba started to live in the Jonouchi household. Over that time frame, seven other cats joined them. First was Deki, who was obsessed with Seto and hated Katsuya for the attention the brunet gave the blond. Then came the twins, Doki and Haru, both looking like they could be identical triplets with Mokuba. Sora was next, becoming an older sister figure to all. Ichigo soon followed, proving to them that there was actually someone more hyper than the three young ones combined. Aki and Hotaru were the last to join. Aki was the silent confident while Hotaru was the cool older sister.

Yet, as more came, Seto still stayed close to Katsuya. Even after his ankle was healed, the brunette followed Katsuya everywhere, including school. He would wait up in a tree by the gate until Katsuya would come out. People would call him the feline Hachiko, (1) which Seto never understood. Didn't one wait for the ones they love?

Seto was wide awake that morning. Katsuya said something about cherry blossoms last night. Hotaru explained that cherry blossoms were pink flowers in trees. People liked to watch the flowers fall from the tree. Sora said it was like it was snowing in spring.

Katsuya stirred below him. Seto smiled at his friend, still curled up and tail swaying slowly. Everyone else was sleeping, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Katsuya was awake here.

"Morning, Katsuya!" Seto said, smiling even more when Katsuya noticed him.

"Morning!" Katsuya replied, smiling. "Let's get some breakfast before we have to wake the others. Today we're going watch the cherry blossom. Remember?"

"Yup!" Seto answered. "I can't wait!"

Katsuya picked up Seto and made his way out of his room, making sure none of the others would get in his way if they were to wake up. Seto could already smell breakfast from the child's room. That gave him 10 minutes at most to have the blond to himself. If there was one thing Seto hated it was sharing the blond child's attention.

"I see you still woke up early," Mama said. "Are you looking forward for the cherry blossoms today?"

"Yup!" Katsuya said, smiling. "Seto-chan is too! Right?" Seto nodded, smiling even wider than before.

* * *

"Did we really have to bring all of them?" Seto heard Daddy whisper to Mama. Seto snickered when Mama started to scold the man. As luck would have it, Daddy was stuck carrying a basket with Deki, Aki, Hotaru, Ichigo, and Sora along with a new, unwrapped blanket. Mama was carrying the food on one arm and holding Shizuka's, who was carrying a smaller basket for Doki and Haru, hand in the other. Katsuya was left with Seto in his arms and Mokuba sleeping in the hood of his jacket.

"Mama! Look!" Katsuya yelled as he ran past his parents, pointing up ahead. "That's a good spot, right?"

"Why, yes it is!" Mama said, smiling.

"Thank god," Daddy grumbled, making him receive a glare from Mama. This caused Shizuka and Katsuya to snicker. Seto could hear a few of his little "pack" snicker as well, mostly Ichigo, Hotaru, and the twins.

In a matter of minutes, Mama and Daddy had the blanket spread out and food all set. That was the signal for all the children to start digging in. There was a mad dash from those in the baskets to the plates Mama set out just for the nine little ones. Daddy reached into Katsuya's hood to get Mokuba, who by that time was wide awake and wanted to join the others eating. Seto made no move to leave the blonde's arms, like always. Everyone thought it was cute that Seto didn't want to leave his arms, even if he wanted to do something else.

As expected, Katsuya sat down, placing Seto in his lap. Katsuya would eat while feeding the small brunet in his lap every so often. It was heaven to Seto, or maybe a dream. If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up any time soon.

"Isn't it cool, Seto-chan?" Katsuya asked, looking down at said brunet. For the first time, Seto got a good look at his surrounding. He gasped at the sight in front of him. The description his older sisters gave didn't do it justice. Yes, it looked like snow (at least, he thought that was how snow looked since he only seen it once and he barely remembered it), but it was so much more. The trees were full of the petals that were raining down all around them. The ground was covered as well, giving the place a surreal feel. The most amazing part was the color of the petals.

Pink.

Pink snow. That's how Seto would have to describe it.

Seto looked back up at Katsuya to answer, but his voice failed him as his eyes landed on the blond. Sunlight peaked from the branches and petals, shining on Katsuya and causing Seto to blush. He leaned up and kissed Katsuya on the cheek. Katsuya laughed at this action, making Seto's blush even darker.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Katsuya asked as he rubbed his cheek on Seto's head.

"I love it," Seto said softly, closing his eyes. "Maybe we can come here next year…"

Yes, next year they would have a picnic. Hopefully just the two of them. Seto smiled again, snuggling up to the blond. They would be together forever, anyways.

With thoughts of what would happen next year, the brunet fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Owari

(1) For those who don't know, Hachiko was a dog that followed his master to the train stop that would take him to work and wait there until the guy came back. Even after his master died, Hachiko would make the same trip each day, waiting for his master. There is a statue in Shinjuku of him that people use as a meeting spot.

**Random talk:** For those who have read Kitty Daze, you know the rest. The nine cats were taken by Gozaburo's goons to use for test subjects. At least you can see a bit of Seto's kitty-crush ((snickers)) from before being human.

There is one thing I want to randomly talk about. Back in high school, one of my teachers brought in a kitty that needed a home. Did I mention I'm allergic to cats, yet I love them? Yeah, that was fun, more so because the kitty was quite fond of the guy next to me. It even crawled into his hood of his jacket! Now you know where I got the idea for Mokuba sleeping in Jonouchi's hood.

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	3. Habits

**Random talk:** Sorry for the delay! My lap top was in for service due to the backlight wasn't working. It would have cost over a hundred dollars just to fix the problem, so I went out to get a new one! At least I'm still updating despite the lack of response.

So over the summer, I got a job working for my cousins as a secretary. They have an office cat that ran in the building one day long time ago (hurray for allergies). They've kept her since then. So, most of what is mentioned is based off what the cat I see pretty much every day does.

**Warnings: **This chapter contains OOC, big time.

* * *

**Habits**

If there was one thing Kaiba was really proud about besides Mokuba and Kaiba Corp, it was how he kept his feline habits in check while in his human form. He will admit that while he's alone, his habits tend to leak out. He tends to take a nap in a sunny patch and dislikes rainy days. In fact, there would be times he would just fall asleep randomly. He would once in awhile steal a fish that their chef, Akira, had laid out for dinner. Then there are the short bursts of energy where he couldn't stand still for five seconds. There were even times he would stare out of the window and watch birds on a nearby branch or on the ground. Heck, there were even times he ran into the window in an attempt to catch them. Thank God for childproof glass.

At least he can keep these habits in check in meetings and in school. His secretary knew of his secret, so she knew what to do in various situations. Then there was Jonouchi and his friends who knew not to cause these habits to surface when others are around.

* * *

"Hey, Jonouchi!" Honda said. "Where' you going? You haven't eaten with us in weeks!"

"Roof, just like I've been for the past few weeks," the blond responded. He added in a hushed tone, "You wanna come? I'm sure Kaiba wouldn't mind."

"You've been eating lunch with Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi whispered just as low as Jonouchi's voice. There was no need to alert the fan girls, though the group was sure they had supper hearing or something. Better safe than sorry.

"Yup," Jonouchi replied as he led the way. He ignored Ryou's confused expression, forgetting at that moment the white haired teen wasn't around for his little feline adventure. "He even brings a lunch from Akira for me. Sometimes I wonder if everyone in that place is trying to get us together by doing these little things... Except for Deki. I'm telling you, he still hates me after all these years!"

When they reached their destination, Kaiba was nowhere in sight. Not too far away, though, was a flock of birds pecking at bread crumbs left on the floor. Jonouchi knew right away what was going on. Before he could say anything, a blue blur jumped from the top of the roof entrance and dashed towards the birds.

"Stop right there, Seto!" Jonouchi yelled, causing the blur to freeze a few inches away from the birds. Instantly, the birds took off once they sense the danger.

"Not again," Kaiba sighed, hanging his head down while getting up from his crouched position. "Thanks."

"No prob," Jonouchi said. He turned to face his friends. As expected, they all had a shocked expression, especially Ryou.

"Right, explanation time," Jonouchi said as he reached into his backpack to get out a fox tail toy, keeping it out of the feline-human brunette's view. "See, when Kaiba's alone, his feline habits tend to kick into overdrive. I know that you have no clue what the hell I'm talking about, Bakura, but we'll explain later. Way too long of a story."

"You're kidding!" Honda said while trying not to laugh. Kaiba glared at Honda as he sat down. He took out the lunches made for himself and Jonouchi.

"You're lucky I don't have claws right now," Kaiba said.

"Hey, behave!" Jonouchi said, hitting Kaiba on the head with the fox tail. That one action shot Kaiba's concentration on the conversation. The young CEO's attention was on the cat toy right in his face. He did what any other feline would do.

"Uh, Jonouchi? Is that normal for him?" Anzu questioned as the group watched Kaiba hit the toy.

"Oh, him playing with a cat toy like this? Yeah. He hates it, though. Something about 'being degrading' if it was leaked out… You should see him with ribbons! He gets tangled in it every single time!"

Usually, Kaiba would glare at him. But, in his mind, the fox tail was mocking him.

Yes, Kaiba Seto was proud of how well he could control his feline urges. Yet, if this keeps up, Jonouchi might break him of his control.

* * *

**Owari**

**Random Talk:** Short, yes, but most of these one shots are.

Ah, got to love that office cat. Got me to finish up this one! See, the cat has a tendency to run into the window if a bird got too close. One time it happened three times in less than an hour! Sad, but still help pass the time when there was nothing to do.

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	4. How to Tell if its Neko Kaiba

**One-shot warnings:** None what so ever; just pure humor.

**Random talk:** In actuality, this was the first one-shot written since I really wanted to come up with a list. I just thought of things that would apply to Kaiba.

Never really decided when this particular one-shot takes place in my time-line. Location doesn't really matter.  


* * *

**How to Tell if a Cat is Neko-Kaiba**

Keep in mind, not all cats with brown fur, blue eyes, and wears a blue collar with a silver bell is Neko-Kaiba. Here is a list of things to look for when determining if the cat is in fact, what we call, Neko-Kaiba.

If the cat is seen with a blond furred, brown-eyed cat, wearing a red ribbon/collar with a black bell, it's most likely Kaiba.

If the cat is seen with up to three dark blue/gray/violet-eyed black cats that are on the hyperactive side, it's most likely Kaiba.

If the cat seems to be stalked by a red/brown eyed black cat, it's most likely Kaiba.

If the cat seems to be on the egotistical side and/or thinks it's better than everyone, its most likely Kaiba.

If the cat hisses at you for calling it neko-chan, it's most likely Kaiba.

If the cat seems to understand everything you say, it's most likely Kaiba.

If the cat gives you _the coldest glare_ that makes you actually shiver, you're not imagining things, it's most likely Kaiba.

If the cat gives you said glare for even trying to pick it up, it's most likely Kaiba.

If the cat practically jumps into the arms of either Jonouchi Katsuya or Kawai Shizuka after glaring at anyone trying to pick him up, it's most likely Kaiba.

If the cat looks like it's typing on some kind of computer, it's most likely Kaiba.

If the cat is the only passenger in a limo, it's most likely Kaiba.

If the cat seems way too interested in a Duel Monsters tournament on the TV, don't change the channel, _especially_ if Mouto Yuugi is dueling, because it's most likely Kaiba.

* * *

"Hey, Honda, what are you doing?" Jonouchi asked, looking over said best friend's shoulder.

"Working on a list so it would be easier to tell if a cat really is Kaiba," Honda responded.

"Oh. Well, you forgot an obvious one."

"Really? What is it?"

Jonouchi took the paper and scribbled something down before walking away. Honda looked down at the sheet to read what the blond wrote. His mouth dropped at the last line. Jonouchi's laughter could be heard in the background.

"What's wrong?" Jonouchi asked while laughing. "Cat got your tongue?"

**If the cat uses Honda Hiroto as a scratching post for no apparent reason, you **_**know**_** it's Kaiba.

* * *

**

**Owari**

**Random talk:** Yeah, you know that last one is true. I have no clue what I have with Honda being scratched by Neko-Kaiba, but you have to admit it is funny.

Heh… If you didn't noticed back in Kitty Daze, I like to use puns. But, evidently I forgot a pun. Thanks, forgottenmelodies (if you're reading) for pointing that out! See, your reviews matter people!

Don't forget to review!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	5. Graduation

**Random talk:** I'm in a giving mood today! So, you're all getting two updates today! Plus, I've been itching to get this one up.

I've wanted to do this since I wrote the last chapter and epilogue of Kitty Daze. Now, fellow Yaoi and Shonen-ai fans… I want you guys to think about what you would do in this situation…

**Warnings:** This one-shot contains OOC, shonen-ai (two guys making-out, more then I would usually do), and stereotypical fan-girl behavior.

**

* * *

**

Graduation

Mokuba watched his brother pace back and forth. In general, Kaiba never showed any signs that he was nervous. Maybe there would be a twitch in his eye or he would tap his foot. How could you expect Mokuba not to watch the first time Kaiba paced? It was like one of the signs of the apocalypse.

"What if he doesn't want to deal with anything relating to me?" Kaiba asked his brother. "Sure, he ate with me at lunch, but it could be out of pity."

"That really doesn't make any sense!" Mokuba yelled. "Katsuya would not be the mean to leave you high and dry. And pity lunch? Katsuya, pity, and you, is something that is hard to picture in the same sentence!"

"True," Kaiba muttered. "What about that Kujaku woman? He seemed quite fond of her back in Battle City. He could change his mind one day and want to go back to her!"

"Mai's dating Varon, remember?" Mokuba said. "Look, I've seen you two together. Katsuya really cares for you. Even the closet romantic, Tori, agrees! The question everyone is asking is _when_ will you two officially hooking up?"

"But-"

"That's it!" Mokuba yelled before Kaiba could say another word. He pushed his older brother towards the entrance. "We are going to be late if we stay here any longer! If I let you keep doubting your relationship, you would miss the entire ceremony!"

Mokuba sighed as Kaiba kept going on about what could go wrong. It was a side of the brunet very few people got to see. The raven kitten-child called those few unlucky.

* * *

The graduation ceremony was nice, but really long and boring. Jonouchi had to stop the urge to jump up and shout when the principle finished. Of course, Kaiba refused to give a speech, saying that he was in a rush and wanted to make the ceremony go as fast as they could. He knew Anzu giggled at that since he told his friends about his decision. Closet yaoi fan girl…

It wasn't hard to find Kaiba. The brunet told him the night before to meet him behind the school right after the ceremony. The blond told his friends and Shizuka what was going to happen that morning. Surprisingly, his mother and sober father both congratulated him. Turns out Shizuka went behind their backs and told their mother about everything, who then told their father. At first, they didn't believe it. Once it sunk in, they were slightly disturbed, not by the fact that their son was gay, but by the fact that his boyfriend used to be the family pet! But, after seeing how happy their son was, all they could do was accept it. It just proved that for some odd reason, the nine cats from his childhood really helped keep their family together.

"Seto!" Jonouchi exclaimed when he spotted his boyfriend. Kaiba looked up and gave a faint smile. The blond sensed the feline-turned-human's nervousness let alone see it obvious in his eyes.

"Well?" Kaiba asked, wanting to get things over right away. He didn't know what to expect. Jonouchi was one of the most unpredictable people he had ever met. At the same time, there were moments that were so obvious as to what would happen. Yet, he would have never expected what did.

* * *

"Are you sure you saw him come this way?"

"Positive."

"Don't ya trust us? Come on! This has to be our last chance to ask Kaiba Seto on a date!"

"Right."

"After all these years… We finally worked up the courage to ask him out…"

"Right! We, the Three Invisible Princesses of Kaiba Seto, will no longer be invisible! Ohohohoho!"

"Finally."

"Will you stop saying one word sentences? It's getting old like her laugh."

"Sorry."

The three girls talked on about their strategy. No one would give them a second glance in the past. The three friends were truly a strange sight: a tough-girl who only had street smarts going for her, a know-it-all bookworm who was the top of their class until Kaiba transferred, and a borderline hikikomori (1) that didn't talk much. The one thing they had in common was that they had the same exact crush. Even more, those crushes happened at the same time. Kaiba was just another to their list.

When they turned the corner to the back of the school, they froze. There, in front of them, was the one sight no one would ever expect to see in a million years. _The_ Jonouchi Katsuya, the number three ranked duelist in the world, was _kissing_ Kaiba Seto! And it wasn't an innocent kiss. Kaiba was pinned to the wall with his fingers in Jonouchi's hair. Jonouchi, in return, was pulling the other's head down in order to get better access.

It took a minute before the three girls mind caught up with the situation. There was only one thing fan girls such as themselves would do.

_*click*_

_*click*_

_*click*_

"What the-!" Jonouchi shouted, turning towards the three females, each now holding digital cameras and taking pictures like crazy. One minute he was implying he was going to keep his word, the next these girls were ruining this Kaiba-time!

"Hot."

"You said it! Oh man, screw asking Kaiba out! I say we form a new club and stalk them!"

"As much as that sounds wrong, I have to agree."

Kaiba groaned when he heard those words. If there was one thing he hated more that his fan girls, it was his fan girls that were _yaoi_ fans as well.

* * *

**Owari**

(1) Hikikomori is kinda hard to explain. I just say that they are the introverts of introverts, but that's not even close to what they really are. Best look it up on Wikipedia.

**Random talk:** I've actually had a friend was going to take pictures of two guys making out at a yaoi panel, but only got the after shot. At least, that's what I remember. I was in a bad mood that day of the convention, so I left early. Turns out, it was the one year they didn't care how old you were for the panel! Uh, I totally did not just say that…

Originally it was going to be only two girls, not three. Why I had three, I will never know. Also, I just got back into my FF8 fandom (didn't even realize I was so out of it), which explains the one-word sentence girl. The idea of the one girl being top of their class actually came from the manga. If you read Duel 41: "Let's Find "Love"!", you'll notice the one who was number one in the Achievement Test was female. The final girl's laugh was due to watching so much Slayers at the time. Just some random facts.

Rubi-chan, over and out!


End file.
